Through the Window
by leprincessa
Summary: Sesosok bocah pemberani dan dua mata biru yang memandang di balik birai jendela. AR/Childhood/RnR?


**Divergent Trilogy © Veronica Roth**

**I do not own any material profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Through the Window**

**© leprincessa**

**.**

_Di balik birai rumah abu-abu di sektor abu-abu_.

**.**

"Beatrice! Hati-hati!"

Seruan itu cukup keras untuk membuat orang-orang melirik sepintas. Yang diperingatkan, Beatrice Prior—anak perempuan kurus dengan rambut keemasan itu balas menatap, polos namun lugas. Hanya sesaat—sebelum orang-orang itu tampak menyadari sesuatu dan berbalik melakukan aktivitas. Dan bocah lelaki berambut gelap, Caleb, kakaknya menatap si adik tegas.

Abnegation. Egoisme itu hal terlarang.

Kakak adik tersebut saling menatap. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum si adik akhirnya luluh dan menghentikan cara berjalannya yang melompat-lompat. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, sol sepatu gadis pirang itu tidak lagi menghentak jalanan berbatu. Pulang.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru itu menatap dari balik birai. Tersenyum samar.

* * *

Tobias Eaton tidak banyak mengenal orang. Di sektor tempat tinggalnya sekalipun. Hampir seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan di lemari atau di kamar. Tubuhnya kurus terbalut jubah abu-abu, seperti selayaknya Abnegation. Ia tidak menarik perhatian orang, kecuali jika wajah dengan mata birunya itu ditatap seksama—dan ia tidak pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tobias Eaton bukanlah orang egois.

Tetapi ada kalanya juga ia merasa bahwa ia egois. Ia ingin lari. Lari dari kekejaman manusia itu. Manusia yang seharusnya ia sayangi, ia hormati, ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ia terlalu ketakutan akan sosoknya hingga ia nyaris tak takut hal-hal lain. Namun entah, ia bisa lari kemana.

Ialah saksi pertama kebobrokan faksi dalam negara berpagar pembatas itu.

Kemudian, ibunya pergi.

Tobias tahu persis bahwa pemakaman hanyalah kedok semata. Untuk menjaga citra ayahnya. Citra dari orang nomor satu di negeri itu. Dan ia juga bertugas untuk menjaganya. Berpura-pura sedih ibunya pergi—ketika perasaan marah luar biasa menggelegak dalam nadinya. Ibunya bukan pergi ke alam lain. Ibunya pergi bersama pria lain yang entah siapa namanya. Terbuang ke kumpulan _factionless_—manusia tak berfaksi. Orang-orang tanpa komunitas, tinggal di tempat kumuh, menjadi gelandangan. Tak ada orang yang cukup peduli untuk memperhatikan kelompok terbuang satu per satu.

Kecewa dan sakit hati sudah menimpa Tobias bertubi-tubi sejak dia masih kecil. Doktrinasi bahwa yang ia terima adalah demi kebaikannya sendiri sudah bagai empedu yang ditelan seperti saliva. Fakta ibunya meninggalkannya—membuatnya tidak mengenal emosi bahagia. Ia bukan melankolis. Tapi, bocah mana yang bahagia ketika ditinggal pergi bersama sabetan ikat pinggang hinggap di kulitnya yang tanpa perlindungan?

Wajah Tobias sempurna. Mata birunya penuh pesona. Tetapi tidak ada warna mimpi didalamnya. Matanya bukan seperti mata bocah pada umumnya. Mata biru itu sunyi. Kelam. Hingga pemandangan dibalik birai mulai menarik atensinya.

Sepasang mata biru itu mulai mencari sosok pirang berjubah abu-abu diantara bocah-bocah lain.

* * *

Sosok mungil itu ternyata lewat di depan rumahnya setiap hari. Pada jam yang sama. Berdua, dengan kakaknya. Tobias selalu berjalan pulang cepat-cepat, demi gadis kecil yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu. Sekalipun tempat tinggalnya tetap kerangkeng kelabu beraura suram.

Kemarin-kemarin gadis itu berjalan sambil melompat-lompat, terkadang berlari-lari. Gema yang ia timbulkan dari sol sepatunya terkadang membuat tatapan para Abnegation dewasa menajam. Lalu, dibalas dengan tatapan berani nan polos darinya. Tobias mencengkeram pemandangan itu. Gadis kecil yang _bebas_.

"Tidak, ini milikku!"

Kali ini Tobias mendengar suaranya. Di tangan gadis itu ada permainan kecil. Mata bulatnya menatap Caleb tajam. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Jangan egois, Beatrice. Kita masih memiliki mainan lain di rumah. Anak itu tidak memiliki mainan."

Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Tidak suka. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan memberikan permainan di tangan mungilnya itu.

Tobias menatap bocah lelaki yang bersamanya. Tatapannya menegur Beatrice. Ia tampak menasihati adiknya dan butuh beberapa saat bagi gadis itu untuk membuat keputusannya.

Tobias Eaton biasanya tidak menyukai perbuatan egois. Namun ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukai yang satu ini—sekalipun sesungguhnya ia juga cemas jika gadis itu sungguh-sungguh egois. Perlawanan gadis itu tampak menarik. Penuh rasa ingin tahu, sekaligus berani. Tobias menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika permainan itu berpindah tangan pada si anak yang tidak memiliki mainan.

Beatrice mungkin juga bukan orang egois.

* * *

Tobias menyukai cara gadis itu berjalan. Tobias juga menyukai cara gadis itu menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bukan gadis biasa. Ia seperti Dauntless yang terperangkap dalam jubah abu-abu, mata bulatnya seperti Erudite yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan ada sisi Abnegation dalam dirinya. Gadis itu berbeda.

Tobias Eaton mengagumi seorang Beatrice Prior. Sekalipun hanya manik berwarna biru itu yang menangkap sosok lincahnya sebagai bentuk interaksi diantara mereka. Satu arah. Satu-satunya emosi menyenangkan yang Tobias temui di rumahnya, di Abnegation.

Mereka hanya bertukar kontak mata beberapa kali, diakhiri oleh Tobias yang menjauh dari birai jendela dan tatapan bingung Beatrice. Tobias hanya beberapa kali melihatnya di sekolah, pagi hari di tepi jendela sayap E—sedang mengamati para Dauntless yang turun dari kereta. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman samar, mata bulatnya mendamba. Tindakan berani melanggar aturan faksinya sendiri.

Tobias tahu sejak awal sol sepatunya menghentak aspal, ia adalah makhluk yang dinamik. Ia bertumbuh dan Abnegation telah menjadi terlalu kaku bagi gadis yang akan menginjak remaja itu. Sebagian kecil dari Tobias diam-diam ingin terbang bersama gadis itu.

Sejak itu, Tobias membulatkan niatnya untuk merebut kebebasannya sendiri. Lepas dari cengkeraman tirani di rumah abu-abu Eaton. Kehadiran gadis itu rupanya memberi inspirasi tersendiri. Tobias akan keluar—dan berharap gadis itu suatu saat akan berada di faksi pilihannya. Di sisinya.

Hari Pemilihan.

Darah bocah bermata biru itu mendesis di atas bara.

Dauntless. Berani untuk bebas. Sekaligus harapan yang terpatri jika suatu saat sosoknya turut terinisiasi. Tobias yakin, gadis itu akan memilih Dauntless. Ia berani.

* * *

Dua tahun.

Tobias—Four nyaris menyerah menunggu gadis itu. Sang inspirasi yang membuatnya menghancurkan tembok suram rumahnya. Melangkah menuju kebebasan. Tidak ada ikatan. Tidak bergantung pada belas kasihan. Tidak terpaku pada ketakutan. Tapi eksistensi gadis itu tidak lagi ada di sisinya. Mungkin di sektor lain kota, di Abnegation. Atau mungkin inisiasinya telah berlalu tanpa pernah Tobias tahu. Mungkin prediksinya meleset akan pilihan faksi gadis itu. Tobias bertanya-tanya sekalipun tidak pernah ada jawaban.

Hari ini Hari Pemilihan.

Tobias berada di jaring—tantangan inisiasi Dauntless. Mata birunya berpusat pada siapa saja yang jatuh. Setengah berharap ada sosok lincah yang ia curahkan segenap atensinya dahulu. Sosok ini pirang, mengenakan pakaian abu-abu tanpa jubah. Pelompat pertama—Abnegation. Tobias nyaris tidak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Bahkan ia bukan pelompat pertama dahulu. Atau mungkin….

Peserta itu berguling, nyaris membentur tanah jika saja Tobias tidak menahan tubuhnya. Sosok itu pendek, sederhana, tatkala ia memijakkan kakinya di lantai. Sorot matanya yang tidak bisa Tobias lupakan, keras dan gigih. _Cantik_.

Masih sama seperti dahulu, ketika Tobias menatapnya dari birai.

"Namamu?"

Gadis itu tampak ragu. Ia menggumam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Pikirkan, nanti kau tidak bisa menggantinya lagi." Tobias tidak bisa menahan senyuman tipis ketika mata mereka berpandangan.

"Tris." Akhirnya gadis itu menjawab mantap. Nama yang kuat, namun anggun. Tobias menyukainya.

"Pelompat pertama—Tris!"

* * *

"Selamat datang di Dauntless!"

Penantian di balik jendela _nyaris_ usai.

**fin.**

* * *

review will be highly appreciated. :3


End file.
